The present invention claims priority to patent application No. H9-142093 filed in Japan on May 30, 1997 and to patent application No. H10-127609 filed in Japan on May 11, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stack type evaporator made of metal (e.g., aluminum), which is suitably used as an evaporator for an automobile air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stack type evaporators are conventionally used in automobile air conditioners. Such a stack type evaporator generally comprises a plurality of flat and plate-like tubular elements, each consisting of a pair of formed plates which are put together facing each other. These flat tubular elements are stacked in the lateral direction with outer fins disposed between any adjacent two tubular elements.
Demands for compact and efficient stack type evaporators have arisen, and such evaporators have been developed. However, a demand for a further compact and highly efficient stack type evaporator is actually arising along with the advancement of technologies.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a compact and highly efficient stack type evaporator which responds to the current demand.